Avatar: The Last Airbender x Yugioh 5Ds
by Yankees2007
Summary: Just after a terrifying duel that continues to come back to him as a nightmare, Yusei awakens discovering that destiny, or at least that's what they think, has brought him to a new land that was parrellel to his own.
1. The Awakening Pt 1

((Okay at first I was a bit shy at putting this story up. But some friends encouraged me anyways so I'll have a shot at it.

Plot: This story begins with the ending of Avatar after Aang defeats Ozi before he can become the Phoenix King and right at the ending of episode 4 of Yu-gi-oh 5Ds when Jack and Yusei have their duel. Yusei begins to recall the moments through nightmares just as he wakens to realize that he had been unconsious for a day. He later discovers that Jack has not come with him when the dragon that they had both awoken as it transported him away. Which is were he begins his entanglement in the world of Avatar the Last Airbender.

PS: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Yu-gi-oh 5Ds. They are copywrited to their owners, this is just for entertainment.))

**Chapter one: The Awakening Part 1**

The nightmare of the previous day continued to bother him as he slept, for who knows how long, maybe a few minutes? Or was it the exact opposite, maybe he had been out for a long time? He didn't know for sure. His consciousness continued to plague him with the events that had happened a night before that only seemed to get worse by the minute. What he recalled was not simple at all.

The famous Kaiba dome had been lit up for the event to take place as he and his opponent, and former friend had taken their turbo duel just for the occasion. Yet at the near ending the events only worsened. Yusei remembered feeling a sharp pain course through his wrist making him flinch in surprise- the same arm that had the odd mark. However, he dared not to let go of the controls that were powering his motorcycle.

One heavy mistake would throw him off coarse, forcing the duel to end. He didn't want to think of the aftermath but he couldn't let it happen, not after what he had done and how far he had come. However, he realized that Jack too had felt the pain. He glanced back over at his opponent who was ahead of him, his mighty Red Dragon Archfiend towered over him and his own Stardust Dragon, he only had 500 attack points more than his Stardust Dragon had at 2500. Yet that wasn't going to stop him from winning this duel. He was one step away from finishing this for good.

Yet as he activated his last trap card that was on the field his surroundings began to change, an odd red glow formed between the two dragons and the pain only continued to coarse through his arm once more. There before them, stood another dragon, one twice as large as the Red Crimson Dragon, it opened its mouth to let out a loud shattering roar. It seemed so real that it was enough to snap him out of this nightmare. His former friend's voice still ringing through his head, "Yusei, Yusei why did you do this!"

However to his surprise it wasn't Jack's voice that was calling out to him, but a girl's. Much younger than himself, he wasn't quiet sure exactly how old. She was the soarce of the voice that he had heard. And he realized that his skin now exposed had several cuts and bruises on his waste. His breathing was still heavy as he gathered enough air for his lungs and tried to calm himself down. Then he stiffened as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, it was a gentle feeling but it startled him, he hadn't expected it from her. "You're awake now, that's good. I was beginning to worry." She said as her soft blue eyes stared back at his own.

"How long… was I out?" Yusei managed to ask her.

"At least a day, we're not exactly sure. We found you already unconscious at the time." She replied to him as she let go of his shoulder to give him some room.

"Was there anyone else with me?" Yusei asked wondering if Jack had been brought to the same area as well.

"No I'm afraid it was just you. Your possessions are safe over there." She said gesturing to a nearby table where he spotted his dueling disk, his deck of cards and helmet, and there was something missing, his duel runner. Unless this girl and her friends possibly had come across it while they had found him. "Oh I did forget something, my name is Katara."

"My name is Yusei, it's nice to meet you?" He asked still a bit confused. "But earlier you did mention something, you said something about 'we'. Are you not alone?"

"Yes there are a few friends and family members with me right now. They've been wanting to meet you ever since we found you." Katara said as she stood up slowly from her spot, there beside her was a small bowl of water that she had been using for something. He didn't know for sure, yet it interested him.

"What is that bowl for? Did you need it for something?" Yusei asked calmly seeing that his breath had returned to normal, his heart however he could still feel pumping loudly in his chest.

"Oh that, I was healing most of your wounds, you had several deep cuts along your waste, but they should be fine now." Katara said as she offered him a hand. "After you put your clothes back on, it's time that you met the others." She said and Yusei took it as he carefully stood, afraid of any pain that might come strike him. He did flinch, however he had expected the pain coming from one side, the soar flesh that had been torn from the aftermath of the duel. Now he wondered, what exactly happened to him, after the dragon had roared…


	2. The Awakening Pt 2

Chapter Two: The Awakening (Part two)

It was as if he had arrived on schedule. The only doors in the tiny lab room had swung open revealing a frustrated Jack Atlas. The night before was still buzzing through his head, but he wanted answers and he had come to the correct room. The lab room was filled with several workers that were unfamiliar to him, yet two he spotted right away. Lazar, his own mentor's assistant who's height outmatched him and the others. Yet when it came to work, he was nothing but serious business, he got what he wanted.

The other person Mr. Goodwin had spotted Jack with a calm face as he walked over to his side, "We understand why you're hear Jack, you want answers, and we're still working on it. That duel was the most fascinating thing I have seen in a long time. You were neck and neck with Yusei trying to deliver the final blow. Yet it seems, as you look at the tape, that it's not always what you expect."

"What do you mean?" He asked, but yet Goodwin motioned to the monitor as it showed the previous night's duel replayed just like it had in his head. Then his eyes widened with surprise as Yusei pulled up his final card "I lost! I lost that duel against Yusei! But I never loose! This is going to be bad reputation for the "Master of Fast!"

"Jack you need to calm down, the security is already working on clearing out what had happened last night. No one will know what happened. They'll just assume that it was an accidental black out." Lazar explained with a soft grin on his face as he watched the others.

"That still doesn't explain one thing." Jack added as he felt his anger starting to fade.

"You mean Yusei's disappearance?" Goodwin asked as he let out a soft sigh, "It seems, that the Crimson Dragon has better things for him."

"So that's what that thing was that interrupted our duel?" Jack asked as he glanced down at his red mark. He remembered that he as well as Yusei suffered from a great pain as the Crimson Dragon arrived. It was nothing that he had felt before.

"Yes, but Jack, it's time I told you something, something that involves you, Yusei and three other people. It goes back far further then man began their first recordings of history." Goodwin explained as he began to leave the room. "I suggest you follow, it will be quiet complicated."

'As if this wasn't complicated enough.' Jack thought to himself, but fell silent as he followed after Goodwin, only curiosity began to grow inside. Wondering what seemed so important to Goodwin that it had to relate to the Crimson Dragon, himself and Yusei.

It had been a long time, now all he saw was an endless row of tunnels, but one of these days, these tunnels would have to come to an end. It was as if they had gone through a long stretch of mazes well below the Kaiba Corporation building that was now above them. They were at the underground levels, which acted as a labyrinth if anyone unfamiliar to the area had come across them. They'd surely get lost.

Another thing that Jack had noticed was that Goodwin hadn't spoken since they left the lab room. That had been a long time at least it felt like that. His purple eyes gazed over to his comrade beside him, yet he could barely make out Goodwin's expression. The light was too dim, it was often lit by one candle on one side of the room, and then once more another one would spring up in the same position, mounted on the wall. At last Goodwin began to speak, his voice however did not seem to echo through the tunnels, it was much too soft.

"Jack this is the reason why I brought you here." He said as a pair of doors slid open with a slight creek. "To see the story of your past." He added as the room began to light up with torches that lead up a narrow pathway, a pathway that eventually a steep staircase that seemed to lead on for miles. At last he realized what he was standing in front of, a temple.

"So this is what we came down to see? A giant rock that was worshiped millions of years ago? Normally you see this kind of stuff in a museum." Jack said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice, yet Goodwin barely even took notice of. He was used to Jack's behavior.

"Jack you don't understand at all, this is much more. It is where the first group of Singers had a fierce battle. There were five of them in all baring the Mark of the Dragon. And those who did had a destiny of battling a fierce dark monster. Yet the first Signers realized that they alone were no match for this great beast, they worshiped at this temple for an offering that would help them win this war. And at last, they received it, it was the Crimson Dragon along with five other dragons that appeared to help stop the evil. You and Yusei have those two dragons.

"Yet there was another interesting piece of this story that we uncovered, it will surprise you greatly. The leader of the Signers was of a warrior with great skills, controlling elements that are beyond our understanding, and his story goes as far back as well. His name at the time…was the Avatar."


	3. Allure of Darkness

Chapter Three: Allure of Darkness

It was almost too easy. It was one of the Fire nation's biggest fortress complexes that anyone had come across in their lands. It was on a small island that had been encircled by dozens of volcanoes out in the middle of the deep ocean. That is how this prison got its name, the Boiling Rock. It was untouchable by sea; anything that had been dipped into the geyser filled water would burn it to a crisp in a matter of minutes. If that wouldn't stop you, the guards would be next.

It was an unreachable fortress by sea or land. Yet that wasn't holding him back, there was one thing they had forgotten, the air itself. 'It was almost too easy.' He thought to himself as he held on with one hand against a tight rope of his aircraft. One that he had taken from the same nation previous, but it would do more than just a good deed for himself. All he needed was to blend in, then at the right moment he'd strike for his prize.

That was deep inside the prison.

Once his ship had gotten closer to the docking point of the prison he slipped his blue colored hood over his head, so that the guards wouldn't capture a glimpse of his face. He eyed a few tiny dark creatures as they crawled off the contraption just out of the guard's sight. To them they would have just been a mere insect, but it was just more than that.

He stood still waiting as the gate swung open; the guards paused, noticing that there was only one prisoner aboard this ship. Indeed, it was strange. The first guard stepped in as they came over to his side as they began to take him out of the ship, which was where they first went wrong.

'And now to announce our arrival.' The fake prisoner said, as he swiftly broke free from the guard's heavy grasp around his arms, while the next one immediately burst in after hearing his guard's s call of surprise. He dodged the blast of fire that had been aimed for him as he began to make his way for an escape. Yet he paused watching as the creatures he had called out earlier slowly came back as one slid down a tiny piece of thread crawled into the guard's armor forcing him to fall onto his knees.

It wasn't long before the guard's mind was beginning to be controlled as the creature began to plague him with its effects. The hooded figure recognized this right away, since he bore a glowing purple mark across his right arm. One that was similar to his own, but his was different. 'Now they're mere pawns that will be used for later. And now…for phase two.' He thought to himself letting out a soft wicked laugh.

The rest of the guards blocking his way would just be pawns. Only fodder that would be destroyed, and he'd be relieved of his duties. As he began to head deeper into the prison he looked up at the sky, marveling at his own work. 'Too bad he isn't here to see what I've become.' He thought to himself as the aura around the Boiling Rock began to chance. Soon enough the land was traced over with the aura forming an odd creature that rose into the sky. After the creature's outlining took shape it formed his own mark, the mark of the Giant.

Kalin began to laugh once more at the fun that he was playing with. The violet rays above them were soon devouring the unsuspecting tortured souls. One by one, they would be gone. That was not exactly true, he was saving two of them, leaving them with a choice.

Once he got through the abyss he found the two prison cells that he was looking for. "I heard of your arrival, they said that the sky would turn purple that was so powerful it matches the darkness that is filled within you." A voice said on the other side of the prison bars.

To Kalin's surprise, it was a mere female. Yet there was nothing that he could do about that. Since she was of royalty of the Fire Nation, she would be a worthy opponent to have on their side. "Indeed, that is why I have come for you and your father with a choice. I want you to join us, to leave your nation that betrayed you and to join us. Together we will stop the three nations that came to avenge you. And so you can claim your rightful place as the Fire Lord." Kalin explained as he began to unlock the door that had the princess trapped within.

Further away in the Fire Nation's territory, the sky lit up as a bright purple as a small messenger hawk flew through the sky. It had traveled since dusk and the sun hadn't even come close to rising. Strapped to the messenger hawk's back was a case holding a valuable document. One that contained news of the break in at the Boiling Rock.

Out side on the palace walls, the fire lord had spotted the bird as it descended down towards him, rested on his shoulder nudging it gently. 'A message, for me?' He asked himself in a bit of surprise. He had seen the odd purple glow of the sky, yet he didn't know how to react. Then he heard a voice and turned after taking out the scroll.

"Can't sleep Zuko?" His Uncle asked as he yawned slightly.

"No I can't, ever since that glow appeared in the sky. It seems…that we may be going through darker times." Zuko said as he began to read the scroll carefully.

"As if we didn't have enough to worry about the first war. But knowing this, the Avatar will bring peace if this darkness continues. They have for countless generations."

"I know, but I don't think he can do it alone this time." Zuko said with worry in his voice as he placed the scroll down. "I need to go see him about this. Warn him of the danger if he hasn't found out already. The Fire Nation will be whipped out if we don't get help."

Zuko paused for a few minutes, expecting his uncle to say something, however he had not expected it, "Zuko get out of the way!" His uncle called out as he and his nephew dodged a group of incoming fireball. He turned around behind him and Iroh realizing what was going on in the neck of time. Betrayal. Yet this seemed unreal in his eyes.

"I command you to stop!" Zuko called out as he backed himself with Iroh as the group of Fire Nation soldiers began to crowd them in on the towering wall. Though one of them began to laugh, Zuko glanced down at his arm seeing that it was glowing a bright purple, just like the sky. Yet the connection made no sense to him. But he knew one thing for sure, the purple aura had energy, and lots of it.

"Fool, we only obey the dark one, and soon your soul will be trapped with it." The Fire Nation commander said with another dark hysteric laugh.

A/N: Yes finally a semi larger chapter than the last two. I honestly hate short ones but I guess they're okay every once in awhile. I have many knots to tie with this story but hopefully it'll keep it longer with the plot.


	4. Trust Me

Chapter Four: Trust Me

"You see Jack, there was a reason why I wanted you to come. Since you are one of the signers, you bare the mark of the Crimson Dragon. Yet I doubt you know the past of the Signers." Goodwin said as he placed a hand upon the stone tablet that had been written in ancient times. The writing was unfamiliar to him as he stared at it, as if trying to make sense of what it said. Then his attention turned back to Goodwin. "Now I want you to relaxe and listen." He said holding his hand up high as the floor and the temple disappeared in a blinding flash. As the floor began to move and the clouds disappeared from view. Soon a great temple much like the one they had just been standing upon had appeared.

"It was the time of the Incans. They had been isolated for so long from the real world, yet many grave dangers came to threaten them from unknown realms. One day, the great king had sent an offering to the Dragon Star to end the violence. There, his offering had been answered as a powerful dragon along with a warrior descended from the heavens. Eventually the two swept the darkness away and peace had been restored after a great battle.

However, we did not know much about this great warrior, only for the fact that he could create tidal waves, move the earth's very core, and even create fire from nothing. We later went on a research to try and decipher what the language back at the temple. We soon grabbed a small bit of information that was greatly valuable to us… That this warrior was named Aang."

"You expect me to believe that? Every last piece? You're stating that there will once again be a great struggle like there had been so long ago?" Jack asked as he looked up from his mark back towards Goodwin.

"Jack I do want you to believe it. The evidence that this warrior had been around was only written down once. Yet, we discovered another important piece of information. That is where this Aang came from; there is indeed a parallel world to ours. The same exact one that Yusei had fallen into during your duel. The Crimson Dragon sent him there for a task, in fact all Signers should be there.

'This parallel world, I wish to know, is there anything else that we know about it?" Jack asked as he began to understand, and he was beginning to make his own conclusions. At first this seemed more like a fairy tale, could he have been wrong about that?

"There is one last piece of this parallel world that we have discovered." Goodwin said with a smile upon his face. "And I will show you by taking you there." He said raising his hand once more as a bright light began to form once more, Jack was forced to block out the light by holding his hands in front of his face. However his arm only burned with a familiar pain that he had felt during the duel with Yusei.

_What is going on…?_

xxx

Yusei was resting outside of the teashop as he heard Katara's friends talking about him, however he just kept his face staring down at the dirt. Ignoring the citizens that constantly walked by him giving him an odd look. He knew he was different from everyone, and it didn't matter too him. This wouldn't have been the first time that society had run him to the lowest of lows. That's when his attention turned back to their voices.

"I'm telling you I don't trust him. It's just a gut reaction when I first saw him." Sokka's voice said, he had figured out that the two were siblings. It made much sense since the two had been fighting the whole time.

"Is that your only reason? For all we know he could be a good kid. If he was bad he would have tried to attack us by now." Katara asked as she fought with her brother.

"You saw how weak and tired he still is, I doubt that he would have made a successful attack easily like that. I think he's more confused and frightened." Aang said as he stepped forward.

"Oh yeah, well that proves nothing, I think he's waiting for the right-." Sokka said yet Toph punched Sokka in the gut for silencing him before. Yusei stepped in.

"I understand if you don't' want me here. I was better off alone anyways." Yusei said as he started to head back to the room were he had been resting. He grabbed his deck, his helmet and left once more. The others stared at him as he watched, yet Yusei didn't look back at them to reach their gaze.

"Wait Yusei." Aang said as he came over to his side.

"Leave me be Aang. I think it'd be the best for both of us. Trust me." Yusei said as he headed out he door and out of sight. He held onto his duel runner as he began to head out towards a different part of the city. He could see the barriers that held the outside in, he just needed to reach them. Let alone he wasn't in any shape to ride his motorcycle there in one go.

That was when a strange noise broke his concentration; it came from behind him, in fact quiet closely behind him. "Who's there?" Yusei asked as he looked around. Seeing no one. He remained tense for a few seconds, then relaxed as he went on his way.

The noise this time made him stop in his tracks, someone or something had been toying with him this time. "Alright who's there? I'm not in the mood for playing tricks." Yusei said and began to look a bit more carefully. He looked back at his bike seeing two large white ears stick out of his helmet that had been resting on the back seat of the motorcycle.

"Wait a minute, you're with the others…Momo was it?" Yusei asked as he watched the lemur's green eyes stair directly at his own. Then it dove back into his helmet and pulled something out, holding it in his tiny paws. "Heay that's mine." Yusei called out as he quickly realized what Momo had in his and. It was one of his cards from his deck. It was his most important monster in the deck. His Stardust Dragon.

Momo quickly took off with his bad wings as he flew through the air landing on a rooftop nearby with the card still in his hands. Yusei sighed as he watched the creature take off with his prized card. 'You've got to be kidding me.' He thought to himself as Momo took one last look at him before flying off into a nearby tree and grabbed hold of one of the large branches high above.

"Looks like you've made friends with Mo-Mo." A familiar voice said as Yusei turned to see Aang as he stepped over to Yusei's side.

"Hardly." Yusei replied watching Aang with a bit of frustration in his eyes. "Your lemur bat thing took something of mine."

"Come on he was just curious." Aang said. "But I'll get it back if it's that important." He said opening his staff and releasing the glider that was in side. He took off to land upon the nearby roof. "Come on Mo-Mo can I see what you have there?" He asked calmly as he crept closer to the lemur. Mo-Mo watched him carefully from the branch, but then turned his back to watch Yusei.

Just then he grabbed the card out of Mo-Mo's hand while he had been distracted for a mere second. "Got it." Aang said proudly as he jumped off the roof and sent a current of air towards Yusei along with the card so he could catch it. Then he jumped down off from the roof without making a scratch on his landing.

"So what exactly was that?" Aang said looking back at Yusei as Mo-Mo climbed upon his shoulder.

"It's something of mine, that gives me hope." Yusei said looking away from Aang. He wasn't so sure how he'd react to the metaphor. But it was indeed true. He had suggested to his friends back at the satellite that this was the card that would help them leave the Satellite for good. Well it did for him, and an old friend.


	5. On your mark Get set, Duel!

Chapter Five: On your marks. Get set, Duel!

"I can sort of relate to that." Aang said as he looked over at Mo-Mo as the lemur flew down and landed on his shoulder with a piece of fruit stuffed into his mouth. It hardly even fit. "We think Mo-Mo is the last of his kind. We found him in the old Air temple. Then he just sort of tagged along."

Yusei nodded as he looked back up at the two before turning to look at the sky, "So there's more to this world than just Ba Sing Se?" He asked though he wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Yes. Infact I can show you a bit of it right now." Aang said as he pointed a hand to the closest wall that lead outside to the closest territories that came within Ba Sing Se's reach. It also held terrible memories of the past. "You see that wall over there? It has a great sight, you can see almost everything within the Earth kingdom."

"What are we doing here then?" Yusei asked as he got on his duel runner and revved the engine. Aang was caught by surprise of the noise that it made, the technology was well beyond his own knowledge of what they had managed to develop on their own.

"Actually let's make things a bit more interesting. How about we race through the sky and on the wall to about the half way point?" Aang suggested as he pointed out the area were the ending line was supposed to be out in the horizon. The air bender took out his glider in one swift swoop as the wings appeared on the front and back as he stepped onto it with one foot while the other kept him in the air.

"I'm ready when you are."

Aang hesitated for a bit as he listened to Yusei's duel runner's engine, assuring to see if his new friend was ready. "On your marks, get set…. Go!" He called out and blasted off into the air, already Yusei was traveling a bit further behind Aang. He swept through the currents only to glide faster, this only brought back memories of past flights as he continued on. while he had stayed in the Western Air temple. He looked down to see how far Yusei had gotten behind him, yet to his surprise, Yusei was starting to catch up.

"I should warn you, I'm pretty fast when it comes to racing." Yusei said with a soft grin on his face as he revved the engine a bit more to get his thrusters moving, at last a burst of fire ignited behind him as he went full force up through the stairs of the wall, despite the bumpy ride, he was enjoying it. He wasn't about to loose to someone up in the skies. That was for sure.

However, the fun started to come to an end as he looked upon the screen of his motorcycle. Something wasn't right, and he recognized it as a voice spoke, someone had hacked into his bike, "Duel mode, auto piolet. Stand by." The voice said from the runner as he immediately lost control of his runner. 'What's going on? I don't know of another person who has a duel runner in this world. Unless… Someone has one back from my world.' Yusei said as he looked back to see who had followed them this whole time. The sky surrounding them had turned a deep purple marking off the track.

He wasn't surprised in seeing who it was, a larger motorcycle came dashing after him and bashed into the side of his motorcycle. Although Yusei managed to keep his motorcycle upright, "Thought you'd forget about me, uh? By escaping into this world? That's far beyond reality. I'll track you down no matter what." Trudge said as he looked back at Yusei.

"Let's just get this over with, you're scaring thousands of civilians down there. They've never seen a duel before!" Yusei called out as his deck began to shuffle, their life points set and the hologram projector turned on for the duel to begin.

"You scum bag, you actually think I care about these people?" Trudge asked as he drew his first card for the duel to begin. "Since they're not civilians of New Domino City I could care less. Besides we out date them in technology, just look at the dump. But I suppose you've made your mind in staying here, so what's the point? I'll just finish you here so you won't look bad with your old friends. And I'll start that off by summoning Gate Blocker in Defense mode and place two cards face down." He said as the creature appeared on his side of the dueling arena. Everything seemed to be going faster as their speed counters started to rise.

"You don't understand, in fact you never will. I know I miss my friends back in New Domino City, but here I can make new ones as well." Yusei said as he drew his first card. "I already made one." He added looking up in the sky were Aang had followed them.

"Just make your move, Yusei. The quicker this duel is over the quicker I can shove you back home." Trudge said with a laugh. "Besides I don't see this friend of yours any where. Maybe he was a coward and decided to back off like good people should."

"You really think that?" Yusei asked as he narrowed his blue eyes back at trudge and began his turn. He turned back to his speed counters, as usual, he had expected them to rise like they should have, but this time they did not. It was still on one speed counter. "What's going on? Why isn't my Speed Counter going up?"

"Confused Already Yusei? The card that I just summoned to the field prevents your speed counters from rising. And in return you're not allowed to synchro summon high level monsters. Looks like half of your deck was wasted already."

"No I haven't. I just need to believe." Yusei murmured as he drew his first card to start his round. "Now I place one Monster face down in defense mode and place two cards face down. I'm afraid that's all I can do." He said with a sigh as he looked back at Trudge.

"Very well." Trudge said as the phase ended for Yusei and turned over for him, "I summon Assault Dog in Attack mode (1200/800). And now attack Yusei's face down monster!" He called out as the large dog like creature ran forward striking the face down monster. Quilbolt the Hedgehog disappeared in a blue flash. Since the Defense points of the monster could not hold back. "You see, Yusei, you can't win this. I've already got you cornered."

"Are you done yet." Yusei asked as his turn flipped over and he placed a face up card on the field this time. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. And you probably know what happens now. Speed Warrior's attack is doubled from 900 to 1800. Which is just enough to take out Assault Dog." He ordered to attack the Assault Dog. Trudge however seemed less impressed as his life points dropped to 3600 this time.

"You just fell for Assault Dog's effect, since he was destroyed I get to special summon another one from my deck. And now Speed Warrior's attack drops back down to 900."

Yusei narrowed his eyes seeing the mistake he had made, and ended his turn, this time without hesitation. "I see you made the right choice also. Because now I Summon Jutte Fighter in attack mode, lastly I'll synchro summon him with Guard Dog in order to Summon Goyo Guardian." Trudge called out as the sky lit up as the new monster appeared after the summoning. Yusei was forced to hold a hand over his eyes to block back the light for a bit to see as the monster appeared.

'This isn't good not one bit.' Yusei thought to himself as Trudge ordered his attack.

"You remember what happens Yusei? After you loose those life points I get to claim Speed Warrior as my own monster." Trudge said as he watched Yusei's life points drop down to 2300. "In this next move you'll be done for."

"Trudge is right, but I have to believe in my deck and the bonds of my friends. Each one of them." Yusei thought as he closed his eyes and drew his next card. He could feel it, he was positive it was the one he needed. He opened his blue eyes surprised that he had gotten it correct. "Now I summon Turbo Synchron to the field. And this card also allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard, so Quilbolt the Hedgehog is back.. So now Turbo Synchron attack Gate Blocker!"

Trudge couldn't help but laugh at this foolish move, once the attack had been deflected Yusei lost 2000 attack points with a useless move, "You've got to be kidding me on that one, right? You're going to make this defeat even look worse."

"Actually I did that for a reason. Since I can activate Turbo Synchron's effect. And that's special summoning a monster from my side of the field with the same or less attack points to my life points. So now I summon Sonic Chick in attack mode. And lastly I activate a trap card, called Urgent Tuning."

"What? That card? That means you're going to synchro summon a monster!"

"That's exactly right." Yusei said however he flinched from some unbearable pain in his arms. It was indescribable but it was no doubt familiar and he had to ignore it otherwise, he'd mess up and loose this duel. "Now I tune my monsters together in order to summon out Turbo Warrior in attack mode. (2500/1500)"

"You're monster's still weak it can't attack my Goyo Guardian."

"That's were you fail to pay attention again, my Turbo Warrior has an ability to reduce the monster's attack in half. And lastly it's not affected by level six monster's abilities. So now let's finish this, Turbo Synchron attack Goyo Guardian!" He called out. However as soon as the monster was destroyed, Trudge's life points had been reduced he felt the same pain come back to him in his arm. Not to mention Trudge was right behind him and pressed the breaks to lodge him into a corner and the motorcycle. Leaving him no were to escape across the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"No I can't loose, it's just not possible!" Trudge called out desperately trying to fight Yusei.

Yusei struggled to stay on coarse as he felt his motorcycle loose traction as his wheels started to create sparks as he lost control. His vision slowly faded as he list grip upon the steering, and eventually the darkness enveloped his consciousness. Unsure of what would happen next, his mind went black.


	6. The Spirit World

**Chapter Six: The Spirit World**

"Where am I?" Yusei asked as he started to wake up from his unconscious slumber and stood up with slight pain in his right arm. However he managed to ignore it and continue on. He found himself in an unknown world, it wasn't the familiar ninety degree wall that he had been on earlier. He came to an edge of water that seemed to stream on for miles into the distance. Although he jumped in surprise as his reflection disappeared in the ripples and in return an older much wise face appeared.

"You are in the Spirit world, the world that links yours and mine together Yusei," The man explained as he suddenly took upon a solid form right above him.

"Who are you and why did you send me here?" Yusei asked still not completely understanding what this man had meant.

"Both our worlds are linked through the spirit world, you could say it's a bridge through the parallel worlds. Unfortunately I am not the one to describe to you how such a cataclysmic event had happened seventeen years ago. Then you were an infant, you were too young to understand what had happened. As for an introduction, I am Avatar Roku. The Avatar before Aang. And the Crimson Dragon sent you here to discover what your destiny holds before you." Roku explained with a calm face but wisdom could be seen in his eyes, although the next thing that came out of Yusei's thoughts startled him.

"I do not believe in destiny."

"In other words, maybe unlocking the secret to your past and your future. I am not the one to reason with it. I know there is one very old spirit that knows what happened. They say that the past often repeats itself, and he had witnessed the one event that is supposedly happening now five thousand years ago."

"And who is this spirit?"

"Many know him as the Face Stealer. For such a specific title, if you show any emotion at all, he will steal your face. So be careful in what you say. For it might be your last." Roku said as he disappeared into a black mist.

"Wait where can I find-" Yusei blurted out before he could ask him one more thing before he disappeared. 'I guess I'm on my own now.'

Xxxx

"Heay you guys, do you see that purple light up in the sky?" Sokka asked as Katara looked up to see what he was referring too. Indeed that light was still there, it had lasted ever since Yusei and Aang had left earlier on their own. She was now concerned that it had something to do with them.

"A purple light? You know I can't see anything." Toph retorted then crossed her arms.

"That's not important. Sokka is right though, I have a good feeling that this light has something to do with Aang and Yusei. They headed off in that direction…towards the wall of Ba Sing Se," Katara admitted as a group of the Dai Lee seemed to appear out of no were bending through holes that they had created from the ground. They surrounded the three but stepped down as the King came forward.

"Ah I found you three at last. I'm afraid we have some bad news. We found a friend of yours that was unconscious when the purple light had appeared. Although we're still unsure of how it had been caused. Most likely his presence triggered it."

"Did the kid have spikey black hair kind of flat on the top also? Because two of them are gone." Sokka asked as he listened to the king as he spoke to figure out who it was.

"Come to think of it yes he did. He's resting in with the healers now. We have yet to see him awake." The King said as he thought of it. "But we can take you there. Aang's with him."

Yusei continued through the odd world, unsure of what path to take. So many lead to different areas that he hadn't even come across before. He sighed taking a break on a rock nearby and looked about. He had come to a conclusion that he was no longer in the real world. But he was puzzled where he exactly was. "I still I have no idea where I am. Each time I try to go further into this strange world I only get further lost," He thought to himself with a sigh.

Then he noticed that an odd creature was sitting nearby him, relaxed as if meditating, his eyes completely shut. Infact as he thought about it, the creature looked like an ape of some sort. "Hello?" He asked the creature, wondering if it could help him. "I kind of need some help, do you know where this Face Stealer Spirit is?"

"Go away." The ape muttered without even opening his eyes to speak to the boy. He only continued to sit in his position.

Yusei eyed him carefully as he waited for an answer, he wouldn't take that simply for one. He waited a few minutes seeing that it opened one eye seeing that Yusei was still there. "Didn't I tell you earlier to go away? Or are you just going to stand there blocking my view?"

"View? You've had your eyes closed the whole time! I just needed directions." Yusei explained, still trying to stay calm. His nerves were being pushed with this creature. He could tell that getting answers from him were going to be difficult.

"Fine follow this, it will take you to the spirit." The creature said bringing out a bright light. It almost reminded him of a firefly. It was too fast to be one, it darted past him in an instant. Seeing that Yusei had been distracted by it, the creature sighed in relief going back to his meditating state. "Finally."

Yusei continued to follow the bright light as it went through another area that he had not seen before, nor recognized. Trees had become bare, large piles of rock had replaced them. What few trees had been left towered high above them, leaving holes in the center to walk through to get to the other side. In fact, pieces of stone hung in mid air, that was covered in a soft fog. Yusei could only think that things had gotten a bit creepier about this place. Though that wouldn't stop him on getting closer to his goal. He shook his head and calmed himself down, 'Show now fear, show no emotion at all.' He thought to himself and disappeared into the darkness

As he continued down the tree routes circled the ceiling and twisted in different ways. The further he had gotten he noted, the darker and crowded it had become. Then as he came to the bottom, he realized that he hadn't seen a single living thing in the tree's hollow base. "Hello? Anyone here?"

There was silence.

"I guess I'll be going-"

"Ah what a surprise," A daunting voice said behind Yusei. He turned in surprise to see a large centipede like creature streatch himself out in the vines. However, the face seemed to change in an instant to a human's that he did not recognize. "A signer. I haven't seen one of you in a long time. I thought they all died out."

"How do you know who I am?" Yusei asked as the centipede continued to crawl around the routes, and eventually on to the ground where he stood.

"Because I was one of those spirits who witnessed the first group of Signers. The war lasted for years. I knew that they couldn't stop it on their own. That's why they couldn't be trusted. Like yourself."

"What did they do to you that seemed so harsh?"

"Isn't it obvious? One of your Signer friends came to seek revenge…it was something about…love I suppose," The Spirit said as he crawled around Yusei exposing a beautiful face of a woman. He had never seen such a face before, but he shook his head ignoring the trance he seemed to be going in. "But I can sense you're not here for revenge. You're here for information. And like before the past will repeat itself. There were two spirits who had foolishly chosen to stay and protect the humans from a disaster that was waiting to happen. Moon and Laa. If you know where those spirits are resting, you will find an important key of your past."

"You still seemed troubled with this. There was a deep connection between our world that happened long ago with your own. There was a time when the darkness was no longer creeping through the shadows of your world. It had grown powerful over the years. So powerful, that it discovered another world by shifting through the sands of time and space. Once it broke through it allowed the chaos to expand through our world. The spirit world, where many spirits had come to the decision at this point, to go to the real world and take refuge. Well they weren't the lucky ones either. The darkness spread to the real world as well, taking on five different forms."

"Once your Signers from the past had discovered their entrance into ours, they soon called upon the Crimson Dragon to thwart off the great evil that had just begun to destroy the three worlds. If one fell the rest would crumble after them. However the Crimson dragon could not do it alone, he summoned five great dragons along with a warrior from the bending world to fight the darkness. There it was when it finally faded taking the last blow, it managed to drag one of the dragons into its dark imprisonment.

"So we did all of that?" Yusei asked as he listened to the spirit as he watched him with a new face that had turned to a human that seemed harmless.

"Yes and it will happen again. However this time they are going for a different plan. They are going after the spirits. Find Moon. Find Laa and the others before it's too late. Before Darkness corrupts them."

It didn't make much sense, this spirit had only made things much more complicated to him. However, as he looked back at the spirit he realized that his face had changed suddenly to a hideous creature that startled him making him fall backwards. Yet he managed to keep his calm before the spirit could react. "You're an impressive boy. I hope the same kind of fate does not come before you like the last group of signers." He said with a soft laugh that seemed to echo deeply into his mind and everything went black.

Show no fear. No Emotion at all.


	7. The Tale of Two Lovers

**Chapter Seven: The Tale of two lovers**

**Author's note: Multiple x's stand for a change in the story. There are two settings that take place.**

"Yusei! Yusei!" A voice called out in his mind, all he saw was a black void. However the voice sounded so familiar and so urgent. It wanted him to be awake to be aware of what was going on. "Yusei! Come on Wake up!" The voice called out again, this time clearer than before. He jolted awake from his bed finding that he had been in a different room. He was no longer on the roof of Ba Sing Se, the area around him was unfamiliar. The other difficult task he was struggling with was his breathing; it was rough and harsh as he tried to get enough air into his lungs. It looked like he had been suffering from a nightmare.

"You're awake, we were worried." Katara said as she came over to his side. He tried to stand up from the bed but she only motioned him to sit back down.

"How long was I out? For a few hours. You're doing better though." Katara said with a bit of a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Seems like passing out is going to occur quiet often."

"It wasn't your fault though, it was your opponent. That's what Aang said," Katara said and Yusei nodded as he listened to her. He still felt fatigued from earlier, like most of his energy had been whipped clean from his body. Then out of nowhere the door of his room slammed open as Sokka came in with a few scrolls. One of which had a map of the four nations charted out carefully.

"Well we've already made the plans to head out of here. It's getting too dangerous." Sokka said with a look of confidence on his face. "Aang and I already talked it over and our first stop will be Omashu. Just you know…to see if everything is alright there."

"Are you sure of it?" Katara asked as she started to heal Yusei's arm. He only flinched in surprised, finding it too difficult to relax this time.

"Well Aang also wanted to see if he could find some information on what was happening from this weird light that keeps appearing. So we went to the one place that Omashu had."

"The Library." Katara said as she released the water from Yusei's arm back to the container. It may not have been able to heal the bone, but she did manage to clear the pain. "You remember the last time we tried to get in there, we were almost discovered by the guards."

"Well this time we've got Toph so she can tell us if one is coming up, right?"

"Actually I hate to say it but we might need to make another urgent stop on this trip." Yusei said with a sigh. "Have you two heard of the spirit's called Moon and Laa?"

"The sea and moon spirits!" Sokka called out in surprise. "So you're saying that we need to go to the Northern Water Tribe? Something bad might occur there?"

"Unfortunately yes," Yusei replied.

"And how do you know that this is true?"

"From a dream."

"A dream." Sokka said as his voice soon became doubtful at Yusei's conclusion. "Yup, it's official he's weird."

"Sokka." Katara said looking back at her. "Weather or not you believe in him, I think Aang would and so would I. You don't seem like a bad kid Yusei. If you were, you probably would have done something to harm us along time ago."

"Fine." Sokka muttered before walking towards the door to leave. He had told them everything they needed. Just as he opened the door he remembered something, "Oh yeah we're leaving tomorrow morning for Omashu. So get as much sleep and supplies for the trip." He said and slammed the door behind him.

"Omashu? That must be a city I take it?" Yusei asked Katara as he looked back up at her.

"Yes I think Aang wants to speak to an old friend of his that is the king of the city. It's one of the largest Earth bending cities next to Ba Sing Se." Katara said as she put a sling around Yusei's arm to help with the healing. "But for now you should get some rest. You can tell in your eyes that you need it badly." And he didn't attempt to argue back, resting was exactly what he needed. The teenager closed his eyes and eventually faded out of consciousness. Tomorrow he'd need as much rest as he could get.

"Well I'll say one thing. You found a terrible way of traveling," Yusei said as he rested against Appa's saddle hanging on with his one good hand. The stormy rain hadn't helped either as they continued on. There had been a few threats of thunder but they were only heard in the distance. He looked over at the others seeing that they were just as wet as he was.

"Now you know I feel." Toph said as she kept her self dry underneath her hat. It didn't seem to be doing too much, but it was the only way to get the rain off of her head.

"Heay look. I see some caves! Those are the two lover caves right?" Sokka asked as he hollered over the wind. "We should go take shelter in them for the night at least. It wouldn't be worth it if we traveled through them like last time."

"I suppose you're right," Aang agreed upon and whipped Appa's rope to move him onward through the storm. Although he knew his bison disliked tunnels, but it would at least keep them out of the rain. And when it passed the next morning, they could travel on again. Appa descended down into the cave front and he walked in with the others. Then they climbed down one of his six legs at a time. Yusei needing the most help as Katara lended him a hand and stepped onto the ground.

"Heay guys, I think someone went into these caves before us." Aang said as he stepped over to something that had looked like it had been trampled in the dirt. It looked familiar, infact he recognized it as a card, similar to the ones that Yusei had with him. "And I think Yusei could help us. Do you know what it is?"

Yusei carefully inspected the dirt covered card, but seeing that it wasn't much of a help it brushed it off in Aang's hand. Seeing an impressive dragon drawn on the front. "It's a monster that's for sure. I think I've seen one like that before. It's called Power Tool Dragon. Aang's right, someone did go into the caves before we got here. And they're still in there." Yusei said as he placed the card into his pocket that he had hidden on his belt. It was probably one of the few things that wasn't soaked.

"I don't sense any movement nearby. That means that they're probably further down into the cave." Toph said as she rested a hand on the ground to feel for vibrations. Yusei sighed as he looked back further into the black part of the cave. For some reason he felt a trance, or was compelled to go further into it. To search out this owner of the card that he discovered. Yet his friends had held him back.

"Well if they are lost, we won't be able to find them. This tunnel is a labarynth remember?" Sokka asked remembering their terrible past with the tunnels that constantly caved in on them. Leaving them no choice but to head deeper into the blackness.

"I hate to say it but we might have to leave this one out." Aang said as they unpacked their supplies from the saddle.

"You guys I'm going in. I don't know why but I'm going in. You don't seem to have the urge to go in after this person. For all we know they could be trapped in there, possibly injured or worse." Yusei said as he looked back at the cave and started to head into the darkness. However he had strapped his duel disk back onto his unbroken arm. The light that shined from the hologram bars was adequate lighting for him to see a few feet away.

"That kid is so…stubborn! I just can't stand it." Sokka said watching Yusei leave.

"He's going by his own feelings Sokka. I'm sure you would as well." Katara retorted and he sighed in defeat.

"Well fine by me. If he gets lost in there, it's not my-" However that's when he was cut off as he felt the ground shaking from underneath them. "Toph please tell me that was you moving the boulders." Sokka asked as he looked at her.

"Uh? I haven't done anything. I think that was an-" She was cut off again as the ground shook again. "The walls are caving in. It doesn't feel that far away either!"

"Yusei!"

"What happened?" Yusei asked as he looked around. All he saw was blackness, he had barely been able to avoid the boulders crushing blow. But he could barely remember how it happened. The room was still pitch black as he struggled to stand with his one good arm. Then a sudden unfamiliar voice startled him from behind his back.

xxxxxx

"You fainted somehow. You seem okay now. I think the shock from the crushing boulders did it." A voice said and Yusei turned to see a younger kid standing beside him.

"That would explain a lot. I seem to be passing out quiet a bit." Yusei said with a sigh as he stood back up. "What's your name, kid?" He asked letting his eyes adjust to the pitch black darkness of the cave.

"The name is Leo. I've kind of been stuck in this cave for awhile. And I got separated from my sister. Well actually we're twins. So we look a-like. I guess I could ask you the same thing, what's your name?"

"Yusei." Yusei explained as he reattached his duel disk to his arm. Suddenly Leo's eyes lit up with excitement. Recognizing the machine that Yusei owned.

"So you're a dueler? That means we HAVE to duel. Although I hate to say it but I lost one of my cards while I was around this cave." Leo said tugging on his arm that hadn't been injured. It was true, when duelists encountered each other often they greeted each other with a duel. The winner won the respect in return.

"A card…I found one earlier." Yusei explained as he took out the Power Tool Dragon that he still had. "Is this it?"

"YES that is it!" Leo called out in surprise as he took the card away from Yusei and placed it in his deck. It happened so fast he barely had any time to react to the kid's excitement. "But like I said earlier we have to duel. And continue looking for my sister."

"A duel it is."

xxxxx

They had no choice but to head further into the caves. Sokka and Toph went on while Katara stayed with Appa at the entrance in case they showed up again. Sokka had taken a small piece of wood that had been torched from the fire. It would at least light their way for several hours. But that was all he needed. It'd be dark by then. Plus they could rely on Toph's earthbending through the tunnels.

"So how infamous are these tunnels?" Toph asked trying to think about something to say as they kept quiet.

"Well it began with a story with two lovers. I don't exactly remember all of it, but I think you get the point. There were two lovers named Oma and Shu. They were from different tribes and where forbidden to see each other. Yet they still loved each other to the end, deep enough that they were willing to do anything for the other." Sokka explained as they continued to walk down the cave labyrinth. "They discovered these caves, seeing that anyone who attempted to get through them would be hoplessly lost at the end. Which many of them did. They met at these caves quiet often. However, the man eventually passed on, leaving the woman alone."

"That sounds like a sad story." She said

"But it's what happened."

"Yeah, so we'll get lost like the others who attempted to get into these caves and reach the other side in hope to see Omashu." Toph said with a sarcastic tone. Meanwhile Sokka rolled his eyes, knowing that Toph couldn't see it.

"Wait a minute," Toph asked as she felt vibrations not too far away, they were heavy ones. Almost like feet moving, at least that's what she assumed. "Someone else is nearby. At least one person is. They're down further in the cave." She added as she moved into a fighting stance and broke through the boulders to form a new path. Then quickly ran down it with Sokka right behind her.

xxxxxxx

"What would we do without you?"

It wasn't long before they came to a stop, seeing the end of the duel when Yusei struck Leo with the last blow of his own monster. Then the holograms faded away as the duel ended. However, Leo seemed upset about the duel's outcome. "I can't believe it, I had almost everything in place. That combo almost worked."

"Let me give you a few pointers," Yusei said holding his good hand out for Leo to stand up with. "Don't try to worry about summoning the right monsters. You need to learn to adapt to your opponent's side before doing anything." That was when he looked up hearing a voice nearby that surprised him, he was sure that they were lost in the cave for good. However, that made him think twice as the voices echoed off the cave walls.


	8. Deal or No Deal

**Chapter Eight: Deal or No Deal?**

"Yusei are you down here? Yusei it's us!" Toph called out as he looked over to see the faint outline of Sokka and Toph as they came into the room where they were.

"How did you guys find us?" Yusei asked calmly.

"Isn't it obvious? I could sense your vibrations earlier." Toph asked. "But you know you didn't have to go into the cave, you just caused us a huge amount of trouble. Katara and-"

"I know they're worried. But I had to do this. It's one step closer to finding another singer." Yusei said as he handed the dragon monster card he found further back into the cave. "I believe this belongs to you, Leo."

"You found it? Thanks. I guess I lost it on the way through the cave." Leo said with a soft chuckle.

"Look let's just get through the cave, Katara and Aang will meet us on the other side." Sokka said as he and the others started to continue on through the cave. Then the complete light source of what they had seemed to dim as they continued on. However they came to a stop seeing that they couldn't travel any further down the path.

"What's in our way now? Don't tell me that this is another trap?" Sokka asked as he pounded on the wall in frustration. Their light was dimming fast and there wasn't much time left before it was completely dark in the room. That's when their hope returned as the side of the wall that Sokka was leaning against creaked open. In fact it was a hidden door that lead into the burial grounds of the two lovers in the story.

"Where are we now?" Leo asked as he looked around, not being able to see much.

"Just wait a few minutes." Sokka said as he looked up at the ceiling and so did the others. Suddenly the room filled with light as the crystals on the wall glowed a deep green. "This is how the lovers found each other. They followed the light and those who didn't. Well they just met an untimely death."

"So this room…is a burial chamber." Yusei said looking up at the two statues of two people as they sat crouched down next too each other.

"It's just about the same like last time we visited."

"Heay you guys look what I found! We can finally get out of here," Leo said as he found the exit however. He was still concerned about one other person. "Though we never found my sister."

"Leo I didn't find anyone in the caves besides you two." Toph explained as they started to walk out, relieved to see the sunlight for the first time in the day. "So that must mean, she found a way out."

"I hope so."

Xxxx

The storm had calmed. At last. The waves brushed up against the ledge as they stood up top of it. Just as Sokka had said, Aang and Katar were already waiting for them. But they only bared bad news. Aang jumped off of Appa as the bison waited for them patiently not seeming to mind. He came over with a glum look on his face.

"Is something wrong Aang?" Yusei asked noticing it and spoke up first.

"Yes. I still can't believe it…Omashu…was handed over to the fire nation." Aang managed to say with frustration. "Why would Bumi let this happen twice!"

"Aang I'm sure it wasn't his fault. The Fire nation just-"

"No just forget it Yusei. They were one step ahead of us before we could get to Bumi. We're already behind."

"Aang it sounds like you-" However that's when Aang's anger got the better of him as he took out his staff whipping a blast of air at Yusei pushing him back in surprise. He lost his footing falling backwards as he fell back onto the ground as Aang stood over him.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't come to this world we wouldn't be like this. The Fire Nation is asking for war and they've come in with alliance from your people!" Aang said as Yusei looked back up at Aang without much emotion in his eyes.

"Just listen to me." Yusei said as he started to stand feeling weaker than before. "I'm falling into pieces I don't need another bone broken. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. There is still hope of seeing your friend again Aang. I'm just as confused as you are. And if war does come, we can only cope with it. And if you're that upset I'll let this war drag into my world. Letting yours be sealed off from it. Though I don't think you get it. My people have suffered just as much as you have with your own problems. I lost both my parents in an earthquake that shattered the city that I lived in to two along with many other people who lost loved ones or even their own lives."

"We both don't want a war to happen. We've both seen what can happen if it continues on like this. There is still a glimmer of light. If we can reach that we can find Bumi and rescue him."

"You lost someone too." Aang muttered getting off of Yusei and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I never knew my parents. I was too young at that point." Yusei said as he looked up. "That was seventeen years ago."

"Let's go then, we're going to Omashu." Aang added as he walked back over to Katara and Appa. The others followed close behind. "But this time the streets won't be as friendly." Once everyone had gotten on, he called Appa forth to fly into the air and off to the city once more.

It wasn't long before they go to the city surprised to see how it looked. The whole walls were covered with Fire nation flags, announcing their new alliance. Instead of using the front they were forced to go underground into the mucky sewers that spewed waste water below into the trenches below them. Though Appa would have to wait for them outside the city walls.

"Heay I found a light. I can't stand the smell down here." Sokka said as he started to remove the crate that kept them from reaching the surface. One by one they started to head out into the deserted streets of Omashu. However as Yusei turned to look forward something grabbed him as he felt his heart race. Aang stood out of the way so the soliders wouldn't recognize him.

"What are you doing out at this time? Don't you know that the city gates are unsafe?" The second guard asked as he stepped forward.

"Let him go, he's with us." Sokka said reffering to Yusei with surprise yet he was also willing to fight if he had too.

"Actually he'll be coming with us. The general would be quiet pleased to see him." The guard said with a soft laugh. "Now you are coming with me." That was when everything turned black as a bag was placed around his head. He couldn't see anything but he knew that the guards had pushed him at least through half of the city. Where exactly he was going he wasn't sure, he didn't know this city as well as the other guards did as they continued to push and drag him along. Most of the nearby citizens who were out, got a glimpse of the strange boy as he was carried off to the palace.

"He's here general." The solider said as they made him stop and bend down on his knees. He had no idea what was going on.

"Good you can take off his bag. He could use a breather." A third voice said. To his surprise it sounded too familiar. Yusei stiffened to the voice as it rang through his ears, it had an accent. One he knew too well. However he dared not to look up, knowing those eyes would be staring directly at him. Only to be filled with hatred.

"I'm surprised really, that you made it this far. After that duel we had, I surely thought you were gone for good." The teenager said with a soft smirk. "But I also thought I won it. Though after that day, it constantly plagued me that I lost to a heap of trash from the Satellite like you."

There wasn't a response from Yusei as Jack turned away to look at the walls that were now draped in Fire Nation Flags. "So let me ask you one thing Satellite Scum. Did you ever feel like you were missing something?" He asked holding out a card that flashed from the sun's light letting it sparkle. Yusei looked up recognizing the card within the general's hands. He did have it.

"I am about to give you another deal Yusei. You can have your filthy dragon back. Unless we duel once more, I have a feeling you're going to need it."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll make you my prisoner, for life."

"I suppose being King of Dueling wasn't good enough for you." Yusei said as he tried to step forward, however, the guards held him back by their large weapons. Knocking him back in his place before he could reach the man. He flinched in pain as he felt them grab his right arm which still was injured from the days before.

"You'd be surprised. Take him away clearly I'm not good enough for him. Maybe a few days rotting in a cell will change his mind."


End file.
